Forum:360 Looking for an Unfogiven with the masher accessory
Unforgiven! It's all in the title, I've been looking for a masher unforgiven since I learnt they existed! Can someone please help me out. In return i have a ton of legendaries and a few pearls I can dupe, let me know what your after and I'll tell you what I've got. AmazingMrRich 16:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey i got one that i wouldnt mind trading so tell me what you got and i will friend you on Xbox Flame Haze 21:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The only pearls I've got are a Bessie, Undertaker, Serpens, and Jackal. I've also got: Volcano 1055 98.1 0.6 x4 Fire Skullmasher 338x6 91.3 0.4 Red Reaper 159 92.1 13.9 Hunters Bulldog 204x7 71.7 1.6 Crimson Bitch 176x2 91.2 12.5 Bloody Unforgiven 1430 94.2 0.6 Pestilent Defiler 1122 91.5 1.9 x4 Corrosive Steel Violator 114x3 77.5 9.0 x1 Shock Steel Violator 90x3 77.5 11.5 x2 Corrosive Crimson Invader 333 98.0 2.1 x2 Fire Hunters Defender 152x7 72.9 1.0 x2 Fire Combustion Hellfire 226 88.2 12.5 x4 Fire Pearl Ogre 316 91.3 12.5 x3 Explosive Pestilent Cyclops 608 98.6 0.8 x4 Corrosive Crimson Invader 177x2 91.2 3.3 Savage Anaconda 366x7 85.2 1.3 Terrible Striker 327x9 56.7 0.5 Glorious Massacre 294 91.3 4.9 x3 Fire Malevolent Stinger 265 82.7 17.6 Liquid Penetrator 671 94.0 4.6 Just to name a few, and another 20 or so in the bank. If you let me know what type of gun you want I'm sure we can sort something out. GT: Amazing Mr Rich AmazingMrRich 10:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a super good unforgiven masher, over 400 damage good acc and a scope, it's a two shot, the gun is a beast, xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I will dupe it for you if you will dupe that crimson Bitch, and or jackel xbox GT SinsterNobody i will be on in a couple of hrs xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a deal! I'm at work till 9pm today, i'll send you a message when I get in AmazingMrRich 11:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok i am just getting off work, i will be on in a few minutes and then again later on probley after 12 midnight central time xbox GT SinsterNobody 11:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I have the same Unforgiven masher that SinisterNobody has, but damn... I'd be really interested in the Pestilent Cyclops you have. If there are any other weapons you're looking for, let me know. I'd gladly dupe some stuff for that Cyclops. Gamertag: Duke Barrington Diakonov007 01:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 If anybody who reads this likes the sound of any of my weapons but doesn't have an Unforgiven, make me an offer! All the guns posted here I have found offline and can confirm that they are legitimate. AmazingMrRich 22:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hey i have a large amount of revolvers and i would like to dupe them for your pearls friend me GT: littlemanSMG I have an unforgiven. its 448x7 87 and 1. i will be more than happy to dupe it for you. if you can dupe me that hellfire that would be great. my gt is deadeyemarksman. Chavezdudeguy 19:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I have two pretty nice ones. The first one I found myself and the second I received in a trade and have always thought it was a construct: Level 61/ KLR Savage Unforgiven/ 465x7 Dmg/ 89.1 Acc/ 0.6 Rof/ 2 Rounds/ 2.3x Zoom (Personally found) Level 61/ AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven/ 486x7 Dmg/ 87.0 Acc/ 1.0 Rof/ 2 Rounds/ 3.7x Zoom (Received in trade) Let me know if you want one or the other, or both, or whatever. GT: doreycole Doreycole 21:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a cyclops that is about 1100 damage and some other legendaries you might be interested in. If i could dupe some of them for you in return for that hellfire and bitch it would be appreciated. GT Major Ihrektion Major Ihrektion 15:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC)